


Задница в сердечке

by CathrineBush, WTF_Moral_Freaks_2019



Category: Deadpool (2016), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathrineBush/pseuds/CathrineBush, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Moral_Freaks_2019/pseuds/WTF_Moral_Freaks_2019
Summary: AU; все герои совершеннолетние





	Задница в сердечке

**Author's Note:**

> AU; все герои совершеннолетние

Уэйд сидел на крыше одного из старых складов, свесив ноги с края, ел чипсы и думал, что ему вполне неплохо жилось: у него были бурито, несколько заряженных пистолетов, ему в лицо светило солнце, и он даже надеялся, что тот едиственный клочок кожи на щеке сможет загореть. Только для этого ему пришлось бы стянуть маску, а внизу устроили такое представление, что он просто не мог оторвать глаз.  
  
Хрен с ним, с загаром, если здесь был Паучок в этих своих обтягивающих лосинах!  
  
Даже таблички приткнулись и наблюдали вместе с ним — а посмотреть было на что. Паучок нарвался на целую толпу мордоворотов, парочка уже даже успела надавать ему затрещин, но Уэйд и не думал спуститься вниз. Зато достал из рюкзака с Хэллоу Китти небольшой блокнот и красный карандаш. Почти каждый лист до середины был заполнен кривыми набросками задницы Паучка, обведенной в сердечки.   
  
И все было прекрасно: солнце, звуки стрельбы пистолетов с глушителем, редкие вскрики и приглушенная ругань. Вот только Паучок зачем-то поднял голову и заорал своим — не сильно приятным на самом деле — голосом:  
  
— Дэдпул, ты там помочь не хочешь?  
  
Уэйд задумчиво перевел взгляд на Паучка и несколько мгновений молчал, прежде чем помотать головой. Одна из табличек попыталась вылезти наружу, но он отогнал ее усилием воли и сосредоточился на незаконченном наброске.  
  
— Гребаный ты ублюдок!   
  
Укоризненно поцокав языком, Уэйд задрал маску до носа и облизал пересохшие губы, мазнув языком по одной из засохших язв:  
  
— Плохой Паучок. Что бы сказал Кэп? — Уэйд задумчиво закусил зубами кончик карандаша. — Я бы на его месте тебя отшлепал.  
  
— Немного не вовремя для подобной херни, тебе не кажется? — Паучок на силу отбился от двух амбалов, прижавших его к металлической проржавевшей стене грузового контейнера.  
  
— Малыш, ты так дыхалку собьешь, и все будет еще хуже, — пропел Уэйд и с любовью вывел завершающий контур у сердца вокруг очередной жопки. Он даже кончик языка высунул от усердия — но отвлекся на стон Паучка. Тот пытался расправиться с последней тройкой, оставшейся от толпы головорезов, и Уэйд нахмурился, заметив у него в плече нож.  
  
За углом взревел двигатель, раздался визг шин — и, к сожалению, Уэйду тоже пора была сваливать.  
  
— Ты же не думаешь, что я не разберусь с тобой теперь, когда эти уроды больше мне не помеха?  
  
Уэйд отстраненно отметил, что голос Паучка звучал очень раздраженно. Таблички попытались добавить что-то о его сексуальности, но Уэйд только пожал плечами и спрыгнул с крыши на контейнер, а потом на разбитый асфальт.  
  
— Не думаю, что ты сможешь меня остановить, детка.  
  
Одна рука Паучка повисла плетью, хоть он уже успел вытащить нож из раны и отбросить его в сторону. Уэйд на секунду подумал поднять и облизать его, попробовать кровь на вкус, но в итоге достал пистолет и внимательно посмотрел на Паучка.  
  
— И что, пристрелишь меня без причины? — тот шагнул к Уэйду и мельком глянул на шутер действующей руки.  
  
— Только если ты меня вынудишь, малыш, — Уэйд облизнулся и растянул губы в усмешке, зная, как омерзительно это выглядит. Жалко только лицо Паучка было скрыто маской, и настоящие эмоции прочитать не получалось. — Попробуешь за мной пойти, и мне придется тебя обездвижить, — он поводил дулом пистолета, не решив еще толком, куда стрелять в случае необходимости.  
  
Часть его желала прострелить Паучку голову, и приходилось напоминать себе, что у того не было регенерации и новая бы ни за что не отросла. Уэйд со вздохом закинул рюкзак на плечо и развернулся, чтобы уйти, но даже шага сделать не успел — за спиной раздался шорох паутины. А Уэйд совсем-совсем не мог позволить Паучку таскаться за ним и мешать убивать ублюдка, свалившего на бронированной тачке.  
  
Буквально секунда ушла на то, чтобы прострелить Паучку запястье целой руки. Тот коротко вскрикнул.  
  
— До встречи, Паучок. Чур не обижаться — а я принесу тебе подарок от белочки, — Уэйд снова усмехнулся и сбежал, слушая за спиной громкие ругательства, которые Кэп точно бы не одобрил.


End file.
